Losing Grip On Reality
by FeelingBella
Summary: Two different worlds collide, when Isabella Swan has to go undercover to investigate Jasper Whitlock. Can she keep up the lies or will her true identity be revealed? Are they both losing their grip on the reality? J/B AH
1. Chapter one

**A/N:**

******I don't own a thing, only the plot and the story... All the other things belong to SM!**

**Okay, this is my J/B story!  
I want to thank my pre-reader Lost-in-Twific, addicted-to-romione-bedward, TeamAllTwilight and Jess2002.  
But I also want to thank the betas of PTB: 4mjejasper and itlnbrt.  
They were a great help...  
You can find me in my Facebookgroup, the link is on my profile or you can add my FB-account: Audrey FeelingBella Hale.  
**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm twenty-three years old. After high school, I went to the Police Academy. It isn't strange that I became a cop. All of my male family members are cops. My father, Charlie Swan, is even my commissioner, and my older brother, Emmett Swan, is Head of a district department in New York. My younger brother, Riley Swan, is now attending the Police Academy and will graduate next year.

The only strange fact in this whole story is that I'm the first female cop in the family. I'm now a detective in the Fifteenth Street district in New York.

It's Sunday afternoon, and the whole family is present for the weekly family dinner.

At the head of the table sits my father, Charlie. He's fifty-one, and family is very important to him. Everyone says I take after him and most of the time I can't deny it. I have his brown hair and brown eyes. We think that our emotions are private, and we never talk about them.

My mother, Renée, died two years ago and Dad took it very hard. He threw himself in his work until we talked with him about the fact that working himself to death wasn't the right way to cope with Mom's death.

Riley is nineteen years old and engaged to Rosalie Hale, an amazingly beautiful lawyer. Rosalie is twenty-four, has long blonde hair and large blue eyes. She looks like a bitch at first sight. The first time I met her she was a bit stand-offish, but when you get to know her, she is one of the sweetest people you'll ever know. Family is very important to her, as well.

Rosalie is pregnant at the moment and expecting their first child in two months. She and Riley are having a boy. They are discussing names, and the one that keeps coming up the most is Brighton.

Emmett is twenty-eight, and the outcast of our family. When he was sixteen, he came out and told our parents that he is gay. In the beginning, my father had problems with Emmett's sexuality, but eventually he accepted it, and now he even accepts his son-in-law, Edward Cullen. Edward is also a detective, and he's my partner.

He and my brother adopted a baby three years ago, a little girl named Vanessa. Vanessa's mother was a teenage girl who wasn't ready to be a mom, and she gave my brothers the chance to be amazing fathers. They spoil Vanessa rotten, just like the rest of the family does.

Apart from Rosalie, I'm the only girl in the family, but I'm also the only one who's still single, and my plan is to keep it that way. In my opinion, love is very overrated.

I'm happy for my brothers, but I don't believe true love exists. My brothers try to tell me that I have to give it a chance, and that I have to start dating. It will make life a little bit more beautiful, they tell me. I refuse to believe them.

"How is the case going?" my father asks me.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "It's one strange case."

"The body was dumped in the alley, but what I don't understand is why," Edward explains.

"What do you mean?" Riley asks.

"Well, you see, if it wasn't for the autopsy, we would have never known that the girl was murdered," Edward tells the family.

A week ago, we were called out for a possible dead body, a young girl. She was found in an alley, and it looked like an accidental fall. After investigating the crime scene, we discovered that it wasn't the primary scene. As if that wasn't enough, the next day, our coroner, Sid, found evidence of a struggle.

"Do you have any suspects?" Dad asks

Edward shakes his head. "Yesterday, we discovered the identity of the victim."

"The girl was reported missing nine days ago by her girlfriend." I go further into the story. "She's going to identify the body."

"And what do you know about the victim?" Emmett asks us.

"Her name was Kate Petrov. She was a photographer and traveled a lot. Her parents are Russians who moved to the States before she was born," Edward tells us. "According to her girlfriend, she called her, and they were meeting each other when she was back in the States."

"But Kate didn't show up, and that's why Tanya Green reported her missing," I continue my story. "She told the officer that Kate never missed an appointment."

"Well," my father starts. "Talk to Tanya and ask her if Kate had any enemies."

Edward and I nod. After that, the topic changes to Riley and Rose's wedding plans. I smile, looking around the table. I love my family, and I love the fact that every week we try to put everything aside to come together for this dinner.

**LGOR**

After dinner, Edward and I go back to the station and start to look into Kate Petrov's life.

"Holy shit!" Edward suddenly yells. Every officer that is present looks at him, and Edward starts to blush. "I'm sorry, I just discovered something."

Curiously, I look at him and he gives me some papers. I start to read through them. Shocked, I look at Edward.

"This can't be true?"

"It has to be true," Edward says. "Why else would that document exist?"

I look back at the paper and read through the statement. It appears to be another missing report of Kate, but this time, a certain Irina Call did the reporting. She says that her girlfriend was in Europe for a job, but she should have arrived back seven days ago. She filed a missing person report yesterday, because it sometimes happens that Kate stays longer in a country when she's done with her assignment.

"This really is unbelievable," I admit.

"I will contact Miss Call," Edward says, picking up the phone. While he's calling, I take a quick look at the other papers.

"Detective Swan!" Captain Newton calls for me. I look up and see him gesturing for me to go into his office.

When I'm in his office, I sit down and look at him nervously. Captain Newton hates our family, because of our father. When the Mayor had to assign a new commissioner, both he and my father were candidates, but my father got the job. Newton now projects his anger on all Charlie's friends and family.

"What can I do for you?" I ask him politely, when he doesn't start talking.

"Do you know a Jasper Whitlock?" he finally asks.

"The Mob Boss?" I ask him as he nods.

Jasper Whitlock is one of the youngest Mob Bosses in the US. He took over after some rival Mob shot his mother and father. He was eighteen when that happened. The first thing he did was avenge the murders of his parents.

After that, it was hard to catch him, because he runs his business very carefully. He owns two nightclubs, New Moon and Twilight, and one bar, Eclipse. He also has a restaurant, Breaking Dawn, but every time we barge into one of his businesses, there is nothing wrong.

Now we are trying to catch him by sending undercover agents in, but we still don't find a thing against Jasper Whitlock.

"This morning we found two bodies."

"Is Whitlock dead?" I question in shock.

"No, they were two very good cops."

"Who?"

"Diego and Victoria Biers," Newton answers.

"Didn't they go undercover last year?" I ask him. The last I heard they were going undercover in Jasper's organization.

With a sigh and a nod, the captain stands up, and he looks at me. "We think their cover was blown, and they were executed."

"How could their cover have been blown?"

The captain shrugs. "I really don't know, but now they want to send someone else in."

"So soon?" I ask. "Isn't that risky?"

"They want some people inside, Swan," he explains. "The longer we go without any information, the longer that bastard will be on the streets."

"And why are you talking to me?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"They want a female cop to go undercover," he says dryly while looking at me.

"What!" I yell. "No, no, I can't do this."

Captain Newton looks through the window at Edward. "I can't refuse my bosses, Swan."

"I don't have any experience," I whisper.

"I know, but I can't change a thing about that. They are pressuring me."

"My father agreed to this?" My father is commissioner of all the police forces of New York, so he has the final word in everything.

"I don't know what he said," Newton answers. "I only know that the mayor is making threats."

I immediately know what that means. The mayor assigned my father to be the commissioner, and he could also easily fire him.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

Newton shakes his head. "One moment." He opens his office door.

"Cullen!" he calls. Edward looks up and walks up to us.

"Yes, Sir," he answers.

"Come inside."

Edward steps inside and sits down in the chair next to me. He looks at me, questioningly, but I just shrug.

"You'll be getting a new partner," Newton starts to explain. "Detective Swan will be going undercover."

Edward looks at me, and I can only nod.

"Does her father know this?"

"I don't know, but she will have time to say goodbye to her family."

Fear goes through my body, knowing that the next couple of months, I will have no contact at all with my family.

"But that wasn't what I called you in for. You'll help her start the cover by playing the jealous boyfriend."

"What?" Edward and I scream simultaneously.

"Captain," I start. "Nobody will believe him!" I look at Edward and mouth "sorry" to him. He shakes his head and faces the captain again.

"Bella is right, Sir," Edward says. "I'm gay; nobody will believe that I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"You'll have to give it your best shot then."

If it wasn't clear before, it is clear now. Newton hates our guts. This could be Edward's death. I look at him and have a silent conversation with him. He only nods, and I look back at Newton.

"We will do it, but if something happens to Edward…" I don't finish my sentence, because I know that Newton knows what I mean. I stand up and leave the office. I think it's time to say goodbye to my family and friends.

**LGOR**

It's been a couple of days since I got my assignment. Saying goodbye to my family was hard.

They moved me to a new apartment, and my undercover name is still Isabella, but instead of Isabella Swan, I am now Isabella Matthews.

I'm looking into the long mirror at my new attire. It's weird to see myself in skirts, but apparently my undercover self loves to wear them. I sigh and walk out of my new bedroom, looking around the apartment.

My assigned undercover profile is a wealthy girl who always gets what she wants. She flirts with every boy she meets and that's the reason why Edward and I have to stage a fight in Jasper's bar.

Tonight I'm going to the bar to start playing my part. Hopefully, Jasper will be present; otherwise, it will be a long couple of nights.

I walk out of the apartment and into the cab that is waiting for me.

"Eclipse Bar, please." The cab driver nods and starts to drive through the busy streets of New York.

After a ten-minute drive, I arrive at the bar. I look through the cab's window.

"That's twelve dollars, Miss," the cab driver says. I take money out of my purse and give it to him. I open the door and get out. I look at the bar, taking a deep breath. _This is it._

I walk up to the building and open the door. My goal is to locate Whitlock, but I can't find him. It's possible he won't be here tonight, so I search for a table.

A small pixie like girl waltzes up to me. "Welcome to Eclipse. What can I get for you?"

"A rum and coke," I order. She nods and walks back to the bar. She talks to a really buff guy behind it. I know I have to start my plan; otherwise, it will take far too long to connect with Whitlock. The guy behind the bar looks handsome enough to flirt with.

The waitress arrives with my drink, and I take a sip before I stand up and walk up to the bar. I sit down and take a big gulp of my drink. The alcohol is strong, but I need to attract the bartender's attention soon. I put my glass on the bar and look at him.

I can see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. After I finish my drink, I motion for him to come. He gives me a big smile.

"Hi, sweet girl."

I give him my glass.

"The same, please," I flirt, battling my eyelashes. He takes my glass and fills it with ice cubes. Then he pours the rum and coke in it and gives it back.

"How much do I owe you?" I smile at him.

"A beautiful girl like you doesn't have to pay." I smile and sip my drink while looking at him.

"Izzy." I reach out my hand after setting down my drink.

"Felix." He takes my hand and reaches over the bar to kiss me on my cheek. "Nice to meet you, Izzy."

The next few hours, whenever he has a free moment, Felix flirts with me. If I'm honest, I rather like the attention he gives me.

During the night, I often feel someone staring at me, but when I try to figure out who's doing the staring, I don't see a thing. I sigh and smile back at Felix who has finished his shift and is now keeping me company.

"And what do you do?" he asks me.

"Nothing really, but I love to write." It wasn't entirely a lie. I love to write, and I'm doing nothing at the moment.

"Are you looking for a job?"

That question throws me out of the loop. This is an amazing opportunity. If Felix gives me a job in this bar, then maybe I can get closer to Whitlock.

"Are you offering me one?" I throw back.

"Maybe. I'm managing this place, but I have to talk with the owner, of course," Felix answers honestly. I smile at him.

"I have to be honest. I've never worked in a bar before," I say to him. "I have no experience."

"No problem." Felix smiles at me. "I can teach you everything I know." He inches closer when my phone rings.

"Excuse me." I look at my phone and see it's a text. The department gave me a new number for my assignment. It's a text from my so-called boyfriend. I frown and read it.

**Where are you? – A**

Edward's undercover name is Anthony and he is supposed to text me, to let me know that he is ready. I look at Felix.

"Something wrong, Sweetheart?" he asks concerned. I shake my head and type an answer.

**None of your business. – I**

I put my phone away and look back at Felix. "Some guy who won't leave me alone."

"Do I have to threaten him?" he asks bluntly. I laugh and shake my head. Meanwhile, I wait for the action to start.

"No, I hope he gets the message," I answer. Felix inches closer and takes my face his hands.

"Isabella!"

"Felix!"

Two voices call out our names at the same time. I look in the direction my name came from, and see Edward standing close by.

I hope he doesn't want a job as an actor, because if that look is supposed to be an angry look, he is failing.

"Izzy," Felix calls my attention. I look at him with a scared look. "My boss is calling me. I will be right back."

I only nod, because, right now, I have to act right now like the bitch girlfriend of Anthony Masen. I look back at Edward, and he is still looking angry, or what he calls angry. I stand and walk over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Looking for you!" he yells. "Do you know how many bars and clubs I've been to?"

"Like I care."

"Who is that guy?" Edward points to Felix.

"The bartender," I answer like it's nothing.

"And doesn't he have work to do, instead of flirting with my girlfriend!" Edward shouts.

"I don't know," I answer. "Ask him."

Hopefully nobody sees through our cover, otherwise this is all for nothing.

"You're coming home with me!" Edward orders.

"No," I state. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm having far too much fun."

"_You are coming with me._" Edward stresses out every word, and I just smile at him.

"Are you deaf?" I ask him. "You can go home, but I'm staying."

Now it's time for Edward to show everyone he is a thug. He grips my hand tightly, and I try to pull it back.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"No, you are coming with me."

"I said, I don't want to come with you!" I yell. "So let me go."

He pulls me closer to him and starts to make his grip on me stronger. It actually hurts. I start to look scared.

"Hey, man." Felix comes closer and tries to loosen Edward's grip on my arm. "The girl said she doesn't want to go with you."

Edward tries to look murderous at Felix, but lets me go.

"Did you know she has a boyfriend?" Edward asks. "That I'm her boyfriend or did that little bitch leave out that little detail?"

Felix looks shocked at me, and I just smile sweetly back at him.

"Is this your boyfriend?" he asks. I can only nod and keep smiling.

"I forget it sometimes," I say. Felix looks back at Edward.

"Okay, Izzy is your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you have to abuse her."

"Izzy?" Edward screams. "I thought you hated that nickname?"

I just shrug. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"This isn't the end of it," Edward says before turning around and leaving the bar. I heave a sigh of relief. I walk back to the bar and sit down with my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" Felix asks concerned while taking my arm that Edward gripped just minutes before.

"Yeah, he can be such an asshole. Sometimes I think he's gay," I laugh. Felix looks at me like I'm crazy and then back at my arm.

"This is going to bruise," he predicts. "Come to the back, and I will put ice on it."

I stand back up and follow him. The first part of my plan is a success, and now it is time to start part two of my plan: Flirting with Mr. Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**A/N:  
This was the chapter and I hope you like it... Don't forget to let me know.  
My RL-readers, already know that my exams start next Monday (June 3rd), so I hope you will understand that I will not update until after my exams.  
See you later!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N:**

**I don't own a thing, only the plot and the story... All the other things belong to SM!**

**I'm back! Yes! The exams are done, but know I'm impatiently waiting for my results! As a thanks for your support, I will update the second chapter of Losing Grip On Reality!**

**Okay, this is my J/B story!  
I want to thank my pre-reader Lost-in-Twific and Jess2002.  
But I also want to thank the betas of PTB!  
They were a great help...  
You can find me in my Facebookgroup, the link is on my profile or you can add my FB-account: Audrey FeelingBella Hale.  
**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**JPOV**

My name is Jasper Whitlock, and I'm one of the youngest Mob Bosses of the world. I took over my father's place after his and my mother's murder. I was eighteen at the time, but I know this is something my father wanted.

The first thing I did was avenge my parents' death. I personally pulled the trigger, and everybody in our world knew that I meant business.

In the eleven years I've been boss, nobody ever dared to cross me, or _almost_ nobody. There are still those stupid cops. They really think I would be stupid enough to leave evidence behind.

They repeatedly barge in all of my properties and businesses in the hope of finding some evidence of my illegal side businesses, but their problem is that I try to keep my well-known businesses legal, so the cops don't have anything on me.

Of course they didn't keep it that way. After the umpteenth time barging in without finding anything, they went for another approach and sent in some undercover cops. The first couple of months they could fool me, but then they started to make mistakes, and that's the moment when their cover was blown.

I have to be honest; the last two undercover cops did very well. It took me almost a year to discover their real identity. I have to say, if it wasn't for the stupid slipping up of the bitch, they would still be alive and working for me.

Bree and James—or Victoria and Diego, as their real names apparently were—were like the modern Bonnie and Clyde. They were selling drugs in one of my areas and one of my dealers reported it to me. When I wanted to confront them, the girl flirted with me, and I took them in. I didn't trust them at first, but day by day they gained my trust.

They sold my stuff and brought the cash back. I gave them their share. Eventually I gave them more responsibilities. That was my stupid mistake, I realize now.

I didn't know it at first, but some things started to change. There was always something wrong with the jobs they did. Sometimes they lost drugs, or other times they told us that the cops were on their heels. Each time they had a reasonable excuse for their mistakes, so I never questioned them.

Until last week when I called Bree to my office. She always did what I told her. James was her husband, but if I wanted her to give me a blow job, she would get down on her knees immediately. After she satisfied me, I gave her new instructions. I also expected her husband, but he didn't show up. And this is where the bitch made her mistake. I asked her where James was, and she answered that Diego had some other business to attend to. I didn't know a Diego, so when I questioned her about it, she started to stammer. I called Felix and he grabbed her, so she couldn't escape or try to trick me.

After an hour of torture, the bitch finally told us their real names and what she was doing. Her name was Victoria Biers and her partner, and husband, was Diego Biers. I gave Felix the order to get rid of both of them.

The next day we heard the news of the deaths of two respectful police officers.

Now I'm taking a look at my bar's finances. Felix does a great job and our profit is really good. I close the books and decide to go and have a drink. When I step inside, I see Felix sitting at the bar talking to a girl. Felix inches closer to the girl, and it seems that he's going to kiss her.

I can't believe he's already flirting after he broke up with Kelly last night. He knows how I feel about flirting, and kissing while on the job. I walk closer to them.

"Felix!" I yell. At the same time another guy calls for an Isabella. The girl sitting with Felix turns her head towards the screaming guy, while Felix turns to me. He nods, letting me know that he's coming to me. I don't know why I wanted to prevent him from kissing that girl, Isabella.

The girl nods at him and turns back to the boy.

"You know what I think of kissing girls while you are on duty, Felix," I say to him while walking to my office.

"I wasn't…" Felix is interrupted by yelling and we turn around to see what is happening. The whole bar is watching the scene where a woman and man are fighting.

"Let me go!" the woman screams.

I look at Felix. "Solve that."

He nods and walks to the fighting couple. I keep watching a little bit longer before going back to my office. I sit at my desk and sigh.

Several minutes later, the door of my office opens, and Felix leads the girl inside. It looks like she got hurt during the fight with who I presume is her boyfriend.

"Boss, can she sit here, while I get ice for her arm?" he asks me. I nod and he leaves.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She only nods and looks away. I'm checking her out. She has long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing very little make up. I lower my gaze, and she's dressed very sexy with a strapless top and a very short skirt. Her high heels make her already long and sexy legs, even longer.

"You can sit down," I tell her. She looks back at me and smiles. She goes to the closest chair and sits down.

"Jasper Whitlock," I introduce myself and I reach out my hand.

"Isabella Matthews," she says while taking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

She only nods.

"What happened a few minutes ago?"

"Do you mean that nice discussion with the guy, right in the middle of the bar?" she asks. I nod and she shrugs.

"Are you going to answer the question?" I ask her when she doesn't say a thing.

"He's my boyfriend," she answers like it's nothing.

"And…" I urge her to tell me more.

"And nothing."

"You can't tell me that you were yelling at each other in _my_ bar because of nothing?"

"Your bar?" She looks shocked and then she starts to blush.

"Yes, my bar."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You didn't cause trouble," I tell. "It's just, you are sitting here with a bruised arm in my office."

"He's the jealous type," she explains.

"Your boyfriend?" She nods and looks away.

"I've been thinking about breaking up with him, but every time I want to talk to him, he does something nice."

"So you still didn't get the chance to break up."

She solemnly nods.

"It's almost like he can feel that something is wrong and that I want to break up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, I texted him to come see me," she starts to explain. "When he arrived he had bought me new jewelry."

She shows me her necklace. It's a simple silver chain with a heart-shaped pendant.

"It looks beautiful," I tell her.

She sighs. "It's hard to break up with someone, when they spoil you with beautiful things."

"Break up with him tonight," I suggest. "It's not like he was being that thoughtful when he grabbed your arm."

I point to her arm, which is swelling a little bit. She looks at it.

"It doesn't look good," she states.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." She looks up shocked.

"Uhm…"

"It could be broken."

"I don't think so," she says. "Anthony just forgot how strong he actually is."

"Are you scared?" I ask when I see the fear in her eyes.

"Hospitals and me, we don't get along that well."

"Still, I think I should take you to the ER." I can barely finish my sentence before Felix walks back in, carrying a self-made ice bag for Isabella's arm.

"Sorry it took me so long," he apologizes. "I couldn't find a towel to keep the ice cubes together."

He takes her arm and puts the ice bag on it. She hisses when the cold of the ice meets the heat of her arm.

"Felix," I say, as he looks at me. "I'm going to take Isabella to the hospital."

"Why, boss?"

"Her arm could be broken, and I don't want to take any risks." He nods. "You can go back to work."

"Uh, boss…" He hesitates a few seconds. "I was done for the night."

"What are you still doing here then?" I ask him, surprised to find him in the bar after hours.

"That's my fault," Isabella says. "Felix and I were talking."

I only nod and look back at Felix. "You can go home. I can handle everything from here."

Felix nods and leaves my office. I stand up and walk up to Isabella. I offer her my hand. She takes it and I pull her up.

"Let's go through the back door." I guide her to the other door in the office, and we are immediately outside. "My car is parked right at the end of this alley." It isn't the safest place around this neighborhood, but through this dark alley I have easy access to my club. The buildings don't look great and I think that many of them are empty.

Isabella takes her cell phone and types a text. We get to my car and I open the passenger door for her. She gets in, and I run around the car. I look around with the feeling of being watched.

Her phone rings, and she looks at it and types an answer.

"Who is it?" I ask. She looks at me.

"Anthony," she answers dryly. "Trying to make up with me."

"I hope you really are breaking up with him. I hate boyfriends who abuse their girlfriends."

Isabella looks outside and sighs. "He normally isn't that aggressive, but lately…"

She doesn't finish her sentence. Her hand goes to her cheek and it looks like she's wiping away a tear.

"Are you okay?" I have this weird urge to protect her. She looks at me and nods.

"It's just that Anthony and I have been together for so long."

"How long have you been together?" I ask. I don't know what is happening, but I really want to know more about this girl. I've never been interested in knowing a girl. I am _a fuck-them-leave-them_ type of guy.

"Since high school."

I'm shocked to find out that she's been together for so long with that asshole.

She smiles when she notices my surprised look.

"Yeah, I know," she says. "I'm surprised too, but can you blame me? When he goes down …" She doesn't finish, but it's obvious what she means. "He's an amazing lover."

"Oh, I don't need to hear the details of your sex life," I say.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to tell you those details," she assures me. "Those are private." She ends that statement with a wink. We arrive at the hospital and I park the car as close as possible to the entrance. We get out together and walk to the reception desk. The girl behind it looks up and smiles at me.

"How can _I_ help _you_?" she asks, staring at me.

"_You_ can help _me_, by looking for a doctor that can check my arm," Isabella responds.

"I didn't ask you anything," the receptionist tells her. She turns her attention back to me. "Tell me, sir, what do _you_ want?"

"The same as the girl next to me…" I read her nametag and the girl pushes her breasts in my face. "Jessica. A doctor."

She huffs and starts taking papers and gives them to us. "Fill out these forms, and when a doctor is available, I will tell him that you are here."

I take the documents, pen, and go with Isabella to the waiting area.

"Can you fill it out yourself?" I ask her when we are sitting down.

"Yeah." She nods and takes everything from me. I watch her writing down her personal info and look at her name. Isabella Katrina Matthews. I take my phone and text her name to my best buddy, Jacob. He'll know what to do with it.

After Isabella is done with the papers, I bring them back to the reception desk and put them down.

"Well, well, now I have you all to myself," Jessica starts. "Is there _anything _I can do to make you feel good?"

I ignore her question. "Just call a doctor. That girl's arm is possibly broken."

I leave her standing with her mouth wide open and walk back to Isabella.

"Was she flirting again?" she asks.

I shrug and sit down.

"You seriously don't see the way she is pushing up her breasts and fluttering her eyelashes?" she wonders.

"Oh, I do," I say. "I'm just not interested in a woman who opens her legs for every man that passes that desk."

Isabella starts to laugh and shakes her head. "Oh, I totally get you. I really don't want to know what diseases she carries."

"A lot," I say dryly.

"Isabella Matthews," a doctor calls her name.

"I will wait here," I say to her while she's standing up to follow him. She nods and I stay behind, playing some game on my phone.

"You know," a voice says. "I'm way hotter than the girl that is with you."

"So," I say without looking up. "I'm not interested."

"I know a place that's private enough." I hear the girl sitting next to me and I look at her. "Come on… It's not like she can satisfy you."

My phone rings and I look at the caller ID. "I have to take this." I stand up, and walk out of the hospital. "Jacob, my man."

"Jasper, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" I ask him.

"I'm good and Leah, too. Another two months and I can hold my son." I smile. Jacob is one of my right hands. He and Leah are expecting their first child.

"Good," I say. "What did you find out about that name sent you?"

"Well, she has a record."

"What for?"

"Drug possession."

I'm shocked, because Isabella doesn't look like the drugs type of girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but before you wonder if it is possible, I have more information."

"What information?"

"The last time they arrested her was after she just got out of the hospital for an overdose. The judge gave her a choice," Jacob explains.

"Choice?"

"Rehab or prison."

"Let me guess, she choose the first."

"Yep," Jacob answers. "She's actually been out since the beginning of last month."

"Wait, she is just out," I repeat.

"Yeah," Jacob says. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, she told me she's been with her boyfriend since high school."

"Do you have a name?" Jacob asks. I shake my head, temporarily forgetting that Jacob doesn't see me. "Jasper?"

"No," I answer. "I don't have his name. Aren't there any names in her file?"

"The only name is Anthony Masen."

"What can you find about him?" I'm looking through the glass door into the hospital. Jessica isn't sitting in the waiting room anymore, but back at her desk.

"Apparently, he isn't an angel either," Jacob states. "He has several charges against him. Abuse, drugs, assault and battery, and so on."

"Wow, it looks like Isabella falls for the bad guys."

"Oh, but he's the only one in her life apparently. She must be in love with him, because the cops asked her to give him up and tell them everything about him."

"And did she?" I ask him.

"No, because she ended up in rehab, while Anthony was fucking other girls."

"How do you know that?" I ask, wondering how he finds such information.

"The information about rehab, I found in both their files. The interrogation is documented and she refused to give any names. The cops knew she wasn't her own boss. The information that he's fucking someone else…" Jacob stops talking.

"Yes?" I encourage him to tell me more.

"That last one, I'm guessing."

"So, it's not sure he cheats on her?" I ask Jacob.

"No, but I cannot tell you anymore. That's all I've got for now."

"That's enough," I say. "Thanks, dude."

I hang up the phone and walk back inside. Jessica comes from behind her desk and walks up to me.

"Come on…" She takes my arm and pulls me somewhere. She opens a door and pulls me inside. She closes the door and begins to kiss me. Her tongue asks for entrance and I give her access. She fumbles with my belt buckle and tries to open it. Then she lowers my zipper and pulls down my pants and boxers. She stops kissing and crouches. She looks up through her lashes, licks her lips and then puts her mouth on my hard cock.

"God," I moan.

**LGOR**

I walk out of the small closet while re-buttoning my pants and buckling my belt. It was a nice release, but I've had better blow jobs in my life. I arrive in the waiting room, pick up a magazine and wait for Isabella to come back.

"You look like you just had sex," a voice states. I look up to see Isabella smirking at me. Feeling a little bit guilty, I look back at her and she starts to laugh. "Oh, you don't have to look guilty, I'm not your girlfriend. I only hope you wrapped your cock."

"I didn't put my cock in her thing… I didn't want to take the risk."

"Oh, God," Isabella shrieks. "I really didn't want to hear that."

"You asked for it," I laugh. She looks shocked, but eventually she starts laughing with me. I look at her arm. "What is the verdict?"

"It's bruised, but not broken," she explains. "I have to wear this bandage for a couple of days."

"That's good." I smile standing up and we walk out of the hospital. Jessica winks at me and gestures at me to call her. Isabella starts to laugh and I throw the paper that Jessica gave me in the first dustbin that we pass.

"Oh, she will be so disappointed if you don't call her," Isabella pouts.

"Isabella," I say sternly. "Stop teasing me."

"Izzy," she says.

"Uh?"

"Friends call me Izzy."

I smile at her.

"Izzy," I say. "Stop teasing me."

"Oh, but you asked for it."

"Why?"

"Getting a blow job from that bitch," she exclaims. "Who knows where her mouth has been."

I hadn't even thought about that, but now I am. I shudder.

"I think I'm going to take one long shower, when I'm home."

Izzy starts to laugh. "I hope it is enough."

We arrive at the car and we get in.

"Where to, my lady?" I ask her.

"Eighth Avenue," she answers. I start to drive and leave the parking lot.

The car ride home is filled with small talk, and I get to know Isabella Matthews a little bit better. She doesn't talk about her drug use, but I think she's ashamed of it. Her cell rings and she takes it out of her purse.

"God damn it…"

"What is it?"

"It's Anthony," she whispers. "He wants to meet me."

"Let him come," I say. She looks shocked at me. "It's easier to break up with him when you're face to face."

"I'm not sure," she mumbles. "Most of the time he tries to get in bed with me."

"You have to be strong." I drive onto the street she gave me. "What number do you live in?"

"8359," she answers while typing a text to Anthony. I'm looking for her house number. I find it and notice she lives in one of the expensive buildings of this neighborhood. Apparently, she has a lots of money, otherwise she can't afford this place. The neighborhood, itself isn't that bad either. I park the car and look at her.

"Here we are," I tell her. She looks outside and then back at me.

"Thank you for the ride." She inches closer and kisses my cheek.

"Can I have your phone number?" I suddenly ask. She looks at me and nods. She gives me her phone and I start punching my number. I save it and call it immediately. My phone rings and I hang up. I give her phone back and she punches some keys. Then she holds her phone up and I hear a clicking sound.

She smiles. "Now I also have photo ID when you call me."

I smile back at her and take my phone and take a picture of her. "Now I have your picture as photo-ID."

"I have to go inside," she says. "Anthony will arrive soon."

I nod and she gets out of the car. My jealous side comes up and I hope that bastard doesn't touch her anymore. I start the car again and drive away.

A few minutes later I park the car across the street and watch her door. Several minutes later, the guy from the bar walks up to her building and steps inside.

* * *

**A/N:  
This was the chapter and I hope you like it... Don't forget to let me know.  
Okay, now that my exams I'm done, I'm going to set a schedule for updates! I've still not decided when, but I think about updating every Friday! :)  
See you later!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter three

**A/N:**

**It's Friday, so this means a new chapter!**

**I want to thank my pre-readers Lost-in-Twific and Jess2002.  
But I also want to thank the betas of PTB!  
They were a great help...  
You can find me in my Facebookgroup, the link is on my profile or you can add my FB-account: Audrey FeelingBella Hale.  
**

**Enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**BPOV**

I'm glad I'm back in the safety of my apartment. I don't know how long I could have continued my act.

When Jasper told me that we had to go to the hospital, I was afraid that my cover would be blown. I had texted Edward to let him in on Jasper's plans.

He'd replied that his father was working today and that he would know what was happening. _You've got to love Dr. Carlisle Cullen._ I'd also deleted all the messages that were sent just in case Jasper would find and check my phone.

I check my watch. Edward will be here soon, so I go into my bedroom and put on some comfortable clothes. The buzzer goes off, and I buzz him in without asking who's there.

I open the door of my apartment and I go back to the living room. A couple of minutes later, Edward walks through my door.

"Hi, little sis." He comes to me and hugs me very close to him. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"If you didn't, nobody would have believed it," I tell him. "You did well."

"You too."

"What did my father say?" he asks.

"The injury isn't that bad, but he said that you gripped a little too hard. It's nothing that won't heal."

"I'm really sorry," he repeats.

"Stop it," I say. "It had to happen."

"I know," Edward whispers. "But that doesn't take away the guilt."

"You have to go soon," I whisper. This is the last night I'm seeing Edward for a very long time. From now on, I'll be on my own. I honestly don't know if I can handle it.

"I know. Be strong, Bellsie." Edward deliberately uses the nickname that he and Emmett came up with for me. He hugs me closer to him. "They've already done a background check on us, so that means that Jasper doesn't trust anybody."

"So he knows of my so-called drug past?"

Edward nods. "I have to go. Take care, Bellsie."

I nod. "Say hi to everyone and tell them that I'm okay."

Edward nods, kisses my cheek and then leaves my apartment. I walk to the window and see him get in his car.

This is the moment that I completely become Isabella Matthews, single and desperate to start dating Jasper Whitlock.

**LGOR**

The next evening, I go back to Eclipse and take my place at the bar. Felix walks up to me, and he kisses my cheek.

"Hi, Izzy," he greets me. "How is your arm?"

"Great! It's just a bruise," I tell him. "Tomorrow I can take the bandage off."

"Rum and Coke?" he asks me, and I nod. He makes my drink, serves it, and goes to other customers. I look around the bar and see the girl from yesterday sitting with Jasper. She sits rather close to him.

"Who's that?" I ask Felix as I'm looking at the girl.

"That's Alice Brandon," Felix answers. "She's Jasper's on-and-off girlfriend."

"She's a midget," I say.

"Yes, but she always gets what she wants," Felix murmurs. "And she wants Jasper as her husband."

"Are they together now?" I ask Felix.

"It appears so." Felix presents me another drink. "They must've gotten back together today, because they were fighting until last night."

I sigh. If Alice is Jasper's girlfriend, then it will make things more complicated. I turn back around, and Felix looks at me curiously.

"Are you crushing on my boss?" he asks eventually.

I shrug. "He was very helpful last night, after he got a blowjob from whorenurse Jessica."

"What!?"

"Apparently, when the doctor was examining me, he found it necessary to have his dick sucked by a nurse in a closet or something," I explain.

"Sounds like Jasper." Felix laughs. "That's the reason why he and Alice are always breaking up. He can't keep it in his pants."

I laugh and look to where they were sitting. Apparently, the lovely couple is already back to fighting.

"I don't think they will last long," I taunt. Felix follows my look and starts to laugh.

"And they're off again."

I sip from my drink and watch the scene escalate. Another guy asks for a dance, and I comply. This is the perfect opportunity to act like I don't care that Jasper has another woman in his life.

**LGOR**

The night goes well, and I decide to go home. On my way to my apartment building I start to think about the night's events.

I danced with a lot of guys and flirted equally with all of them. During the night I felt eyes on me I knew who was watching me, but I didn't look at him.

I'm acting cool around him, so that eventually he'll come to me. Felix smiled at how I acted the whole night.

My cab driver stops before my building, and I pay him before getting out. My cell rings, and I look to see I've got a new text.

**I will talk with the boss about the job. – F**

I smile. Felix and I exchanged our numbers, and he even asked me on a date. I told him that I don't date. His respond was that he was going to pick me up and bring me to one of Jasper's clubs and that we will see how the night goes.

I walk up the stairs to my apartment while typing an answer.

**Do you think he would want an inexperienced waitress? – B**

I open my door, kick off my heels, and walk to the kitchen. I receive another text.

**I will convince him. – F**

**Thanks. I'm going to bed now. – B**

**All alone? Need some company? – F**

I type my answer and have to stop myself from laughing.

**No, with mister Bunny. x – B**

I leave my phone on the kitchen counter and walk through my bedroom to the bathroom. I remove my clothes and step into the shower. I let the water cascade around my body, relaxing my muscles.

When the water starts to become cold, I shut down the water, and step outside. I towel myself dry. Afterwards, I dress myself in boy shorts and a t-shirt.

I go back to the living room and look at my phone. I smile when I see I've received another text. I laugh at Felix's answer.

**Who the fuck is Mr. Bunny?! x – F**

**For me to know, for you to find out. x – B**

**I will get the answer out of you. x – F**

I laugh and send him one last text.

**See you tomorrow. Sleep well! x – B**

I walk back to my bedroom and tuck myself in. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**LGOR**

The next morning I'm woken up by my doorbell. I take my pillow and put it over my head, but it slides down again. The doorbell rings again.

_Ugh, who the hell rings at my door?_

I step out of my bed and go to the buzzer.

"Hello," I mumble sleepily.

"Izzy?" a male voice asks.

"Yeah," I mumble back. "Who is this?"

"Jasper." I immediately wake up.

"Uuuh…." I hesitate only a second. "Come in." I push the buzzer. and open the door of my apartment. I look at the clock on the wall across the door. _Oh, it's already eleven o'clock._

I step into my kitchen and make some coffee. I'm in a desperate need of a dose of caffeine. I take another look around the apartment. It actually looks very comfortable and luxurious.

The living room, dining room, and the kitchen are one big space, where a bar separates the kitchen from the other two areas. There is a huge terrace with garden furniture at the front of the building. At the other side of the room is a small hallway that leads to the master bedroom and the guest room. Both rooms have their own bathroom.

I can't believe that my bosses could afford such a spacious and luxurious apartment, but I know that I have to look the part. I'm a wealthy girl, and it would be ridiculous if I were living in a cheap rabbit hole of an apartment.

"Good morning." Jasper's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I never heard him come in.

I look up. His eyes are roaming my body, and I can feel myself blushing.

That's the only weird part of me. I project a very confident character, but when somebody is checking me out, I become very shy, and I always blush.

"Good morning," I greet him back. "What are you doing here so early?"

Jasper smiles. "I didn't get the chance to speak to you last night."

"Oh," I say. "I know. You were far too busy with your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend," he responds.

"Come on, Jasper. Don't lie to me," I tease. "I even saw you leaving with her last night."

"Alice is just a fuck buddy," he states while looking straight into my eyes. "We don't have a relationship."

"That's not what I've heard," I argue.

"Felix has to mind his own damn business." Jasper looks angry at my last words.

I walk up to the cupboard and take a mug. "Coffee?"

He nods, and I take a second mug. I pour in coffee and give him his cup.

"Are you mad?" Jaspers asks silently.

"Should I be?" I ask him.

Jasper shrugs. "I don't know."

"Does Alice know that she's just a fuck buddy?" I ask him after I take a sip of my coffee. The look on his face tells me enough He looks scared, but at the same time I can see that he knows that Alice doesn't know the extension of their relationship. Besides that I can also see that he doesn't care that he's hurting the girl. "That's what I thought."

It becomes silent, and I take another sip.

"It's not like I haven't told her a million times," he explains. "But I don't think she gets it."

"Look, Jasper, I'm not one to say what you can and cannot do," I tell him.

"But?"

"But women have feelings too."

"I know that."

"Then show that you know, and stop using women for your own needs."

Jasper looks guilty, and I'm starting to regret my words. While my police side told me that I did the right thing, personally I feel like I overstepped a boarder. I want to apologize when he holds up a hand.

"Don't apologize for telling me the truth," he tells me.

I smile. "I've put you in your place?"

I want to take a sip from my coffee when I discover that my mug is empty. I pour another cup and offer Jasper some more too. He shakes his head no.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" I ask him. Another shake of his head. "Want me to make some?"

"I've got another idea," he says. "Why don't we go out to eat?"

I am surprised, but I agree.

**LGOR**

We are sitting in the diner where I'm eating a stack of very delicious pancakes. Jasper is eatingbacon and eggs.

"I have a question for you," Jasper suddenly says. I look at him and let him know he can fire away.

"Why are you flirting with every man that comes within two feet of you?"

I almost choke on my food.

_Because my boss told me so. _"I think it's fun," I answer, before I can say what I'm really thinking.

"Fun?" Jasper looks at me like he doesn't believe me. I shrug.

"All the men paying attention to me. What girl doesn't want that?"

"All the girls, but that doesn't mean you have to act on it."

I take a bite from my pancakes and look outside at a busy street of New York. I try to find a reason as to why a girl would act like that. I know from my experience at the precinct that it could be all kinds of different reasons. I just have to find the one that fits with me.

"Is it because of Anthony?" Jasper asks. I look at him and immediately divert my eyes. I don't answer his question, and I look back outside.

"You have no idea why?" I whisper and then I look back at him. "Don't try to figure me out." I put down my fork and stand up.

"Wait!" Jasper calls. "Don't go."

"Why?" I question him. "So you can try to decipher me?"

I take my purse and start to walk away, but before I leave the diner, I turn around and look at him. "I'm not a charity case."

I walk through the busy streets back to my apartment. I know it's a good thing that Jasper is interested in me, but I want to be hard to get.

My phone rings, and I dig through the mess in my purse. When I finally find it, I see that I have a text.

**I'm coming over. – D**

I know this is some guy from my unit who's coming to see me to make sure that my superiors stay up to date with my progress. This is one of the main reasons that I feel safe. I know they will send someone from time to time to keep up with information and to see if everything is okay.

I arrive at my building and go upstairs immediately. I clean the mugs from this morning and go out on the terrace.

I look over the city and start to cry. This is a difficult life, and I don't know if I can control my emotions any longer. The lies, the loneliness; everything makes this life difficult.

The doorbell buzzes and I wipe away my tears. I push the buzzer and because I know who I'm expecting, I let my apartment door open, while I go sitting on the sofa in the living room and wait till the officer is inside my apartment.

Footsteps are coming closer and I look up. I see Marcus Tylers standing in front of me. He's one of the older officers of my department. He's very protective of all the younger officers. I smile at him.

He smiles back and sits down.

"Isabella, how are you?"

"Fine," I answer. He furrows a brow and gives me a look that tells me that he doesn't believe me.

"Then why are your eyes red and puffy?"

I look at him, and take a deep breath. "The loneliness is getting to me."

"You have to be strong," Marcus says. "I know it's hard, but if you don't stay strong, this will all be for nothing."

I nod. "Do you want anything to drink?"

He shakes his head. "Did you get closer to Whitlock?"

Okay, he's immediately getting down to business. I just nod, stand up and walk to the fridge. I take a bottle of water and go back to the sofa.

"He is talking to me, but I don't know if we are going to get together."

"Why?"

"He's a player. He has three women on every finger."

"Is that a problem?"

I shake my head and take a sip.

"No, but I want to be as close as possible, and I think it would be best that I'm his exclusive girlfriend and not one of his fuck buddies," I explain to Marcus.

"I understand, but I don't think Newton would understand this."

"I don't care," I tell him. "He asked me to do this, and I'm going to do this my way."

Marcus nods. "Okay, is there something else?"

"Jasper asked me why I've become this cold bitch."

"What did you…" Marcus is interrupted by the doorbell. He looks questioningly at me. "Do you expect someone?"

I shake my head no. I step to the buzzer. "Hello," I greet.

"Isabella," Jasper's voice greets me. I look shocked at Marcus.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

Marcus immediately stands up and comes to me.

"Let me in, please," Jasper begs.

"Why would I?" I ask him. "You're only here to analyze me."

"Please?" I can hear the regret in his voice.

"Alright, come in," I tell him while pushing the buzzer. I open the apartment door, and then look at Marcus. "What are we going to do?"

"What we have discussed before," he answers. "I'm your dealer."

I nod, take my purse and look for money. Marcus walks to me, with a package of drugs, and I look at him surprised. He just shrugs. He gives me the drugs and takes the money, and right at that moment Jasper walks inside my apartment.

"Isabella?" He looks surprised at the scene.

"I'll see you later," I tell Marcus while helping him outside.

"Text me." Marcus goes to the stairs, and I close the door and turn to look at Jasper.

"Who is he?" Jasper asks angrily.

"A guy," I answer coolly.

"I'm not blind I can see that he's a guy." He comes closer and takes my hand with the drugs in it.

"Then why do you ask?" I ask him, pulling my hand back. "If you know the answer."

I'm walking into my bedroom, and I can hear Jasper following.

"Stop," I tell him. "This room is private, or do you want to fuck?"

He shakes his head.

"Then go back." I close my door and try to look around. I have to hide the drugs, so when Jasper decides to look for them, he thinks I'm hiding them from him.

When I find the right place, I go back to the living room. Jasper is standing at the window.

"Why are you here?" I ask him. He turns around and gives me a weak smile.

"I want to talk."

"Didn't you say enough this morning?"

He shakes his head. "I…"

I hold up my hand. "Stop. Don't apologize!"

"Izzy, let me…"

"No…"

"Why are you so cold?" he wonders out loud. "It's like somebody hurt you very bad."

I look at him and then away. I think I have found an amazing excuse. I just have to tell my bosses so they can add it to my files.

"Don't act like you know me."

"I don't act like I know you, but…"

"But what?" I scream.

"I want to know you." He takes a step closer and takes my hand. "I have this weird desire to want to know you much better. Your bad habits, your good qualities. I want to know everything about you."

This confession, I didn't expect. I look into his eyes and see that he's telling the truth.

"I'm not a girl you can fuck," I whisper. He steps closer and pushes my hair behind my ear.

"I know that," he whispers. "I really know that. I just want you to let me in."

I look into his blue eyes, and I start to lose myself in them. He inches closer, and his thumb goes to my lips.

"So beautiful," he whispers, and I start to feel weird things in my body. I step back and shake my head, and I look back up.

"I think you should go," I murmur.

He looks hurt, but I try not to let it get to me.

"Please, go." I can feel tears forming in my eyes. Jasper lets his hand drop and takes a step back.

"Okay," he says, and several seconds later I hear the door opening and closing. I walk to the terrace and look down. I can just see Jasper getting into his car and drive away.

Those weird feelings are fading and I walk back inside.

_What the hell happened?_

My cell phone rings, and I look at it. I see it's a text from Jasper. I ignore it. Another text arrives, but it is from Felix. I smile and open it.

**We're still on for tonight? x – F**

**Pick me up at 8. x – B**

I prepare a sandwich for lunch and put myself in front of the television. There is a Yankee game on this afternoon. I hope by watching it, I will feel closer to my family.

During the game I'm trying to plan out my seduction of Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And? How will Bella seduce the manwhore Jasper?**

**I will tell you next week ;)...**

**Let me know what you think!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter four

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm very sorry for the late update! I've been out because of personal reasons and I know it's not always an excuse for it, but I'm going to try to update regularly, but I'm not going to promise anything! **

**I want to thank my pre-readers Lost-in-Twific and Jess2002.  
But I also want to thank the betas of PTB!  
They were a great help...  
You can find me in my Facebookgroup, the link is on my profile or you can add my FB-account: Audrey FeelingBella Hale.  
**

**Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**JPOV**

_Why am I feeling so weird?_

I'm sitting in my car in front of my club, New Moon, and I'm thinking about the events of the past twenty-four hours. I sigh and get out of my car.

Last night is a night I would rather forget.

"_We should start looking for houses," Alice whispers in my ear while she is sitting on my lap. Over her shoulder I look at Isabella, who has some big issues._

"_Jazzman," somebody calls. I look up to see Caius and Demetri standing in front of me._

"_Caius, Demetri," I greet them. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We have some business to discuss," Demetri answers._

"_Not now," I tell them. "Come back tomorrow morning."_

_They nod and walk away. Just like Felix, they run two of my businesses. Everybody knows them as the managers of New Moon and Twilight, but they are my best workers. They are lethal killers, and when I ask something, they do it without ever questioning me._

_Alice stands up and looks at me._

"_You need to relax, baby," she says while taking my hands and pulling me up. "And I know just the way to do it."_

_We walk into my office and she immediately starts taking off her clothes, and mine._

I shudder at the thought of what happened. Alice is a bitch, and she always gets what she wants. She is also one of my dealers and very loyal to me. She's been arrested numerous times, but she has never given me up. I think that's one of the reasons why I didn't throw her and her cheap ass to the curb.

I walk into the club and look around. The cleaners are still busy with the mess from last night.

"Boss," Demetri calls when he sees me. "I'm sorry I couldn't come this morning."

"Don't worry," I tell him with a small smile. "What's your problem?" He looks away and then back at me. He has fear in his eyes and that doesn't happen often.

"There is a problem."

"I'm listening."

"Our informant in one of the New York departments is under investigation."

"What?" I yell. "What the fuck happened?"

"Apparently he was caught fucking a prostitute in the interrogation room."

"Why do we pay stupid people?"

"I don't know, Sir," Demetri mumbles.

"This is not the first time that someone we pay, has acted dumb and gotten caught."

"I know, but we have a solution."

I look at him waiting for an answer.

"We are looking for a new cop inside."

I shake my head. "Don't bother," I tell him.

"But, Boss." he tries to argue.

"It's not like the cops have anything on us," I tell him. "If they did, they would have arrested us already."

My phone rings and I look at the number. Unknown number.

_Who the hell is calling me?_ "Hello," I greet.

"Jazzy." I hear a sobbing Alice.

"Alice, what number are you calling me from?"

"I'm sorry, but I need you," she says, ignoring my question.

"God damn it, answer the question!" I scream into the phone. Alice starts to cry harder, but I don't care.

"I got arrested."

This is unbelievable. Is that bitch blonde or something? "What!?"

"I was caught selling drugs to one of my regulars."

I really want to bang my head against the wall now. _What on earth did I do to deserve such stupid employees?_

"Are you stupid?"

"I'm sorry, Jazzy," she cries. "I had only one call."

"And you thought, 'oh, why don't I call someone who the cops are trying to bust'?"

"I didn't know who to call!"

"The person that you usually call when you get arrested," I tell her in a duh-voice. "You should dye your hair blonde."

I hang up the phone and look at Demetri.

"Lose this phone," I tell him. "That stupid bitch called me from one of the departments."

He takes the phone and leaves the club. I really hope that the cops don't trace the call, otherwise we'll have some explaining to do.

I walk to my office and start to look into the books.

**LGOR**

The evening comes, and I sit at one of the tables in the club. I look up to see Felix and Bella walking in.

The weird feeling starts to grow again, and there is only one thing I can do leave. I stand up and walk through the back door, out of my own club.

I lean against the wall, lighting a cigarette.

"Boss." I look to the door and see Demetri looking questioningly at me. "Everything okay?"

I nod and look back the other way. "Just tired."

"Uh, I can handle things here," Demetri tells me. I look at him.

"I know you can, Demetri, but…" I don't finish my sentence.

"Right." He goes to walk inside.

"Demetri," I call him.

"How is the situation with Alice?" I ask.

"Some of our people got her out of jail, but I don't know what the cops know."

I sigh. "I can't believe she's been that stupid."

"She panicked," Demetri says. "People do stupid things when they panic."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"It can happen."

"Not with Alice," I tell him. "It's not the first time she's gotten caught."

"She had a client in a hotel," Demetri explains. "Apparently she didn't know she was seducing an undercover cop."

_Weird, she told me a different story._

"Well," I throw my cigarette on the ground, "If she is going to act stupid again, I don't know if I'll keep bailing her out."

"Boss?" Demetri looks at me questioningly.

"In three months, she's been arrested twenty times," I explain. "It's like she lets the cops arrest her."

"What was she charged with this time?"

"She's charged with prostitution.

I walk back to the back door and look at Demetri.

"It's not safe to have her close to us, Demetri. It won't be long before the cops link her to us."

Demetri nods and I walk inside to the bar. Felix and Isabella are nowhere to be seen. The club is busy, and I'm happy that it's still popular.

"Heidi," I call. She looks at me and gives me a seductive smile. I ignore her. "Bring me a scotch."

She nods and takes off. The DJ starts to play my favorite song, and I have to stop myself from dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Heidi gives me my drink, and I take a small sip of it.

Suddenly, my eyes catch a movement, Isabella and Felix are leaving the bathroom, straightening their clothes.

I empty my glass and leave the club. Once outside, I go to my car and drive around New York.

_Why do I feel so weird?_ I don't care when woman I'm involved with fuck with another men. Why do I care that Isabella fuck with Felix?

I park my car, seeing that I've arrived at my house. Shutting down my car, I get out the car and walk in side. After putting my keys on the table next to the door, I remove my clothes, lying down on the bed. Closing my eyes, I reminisce about the last couple of hours.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

**LGOR**

"_You know you want me, too," the girl whispers as she steps closer. "You want to kiss me."_

"_Oh, yes." I pull her closer to me, running my fingers through her hair. Without waiting for her reaction, I put my mouth on hers. She responds very quickly by pushing her tongue into my mouth._

_She moans, and my hands travel down her body._

"_I want you, Jasper."_

I wake up, sweaty and with a very hard cock. I go straight to my bathroom to take a very cold shower. That was one weird dream.

I picture the dream and take my cock into my hand, visualizing the girl's mouth around it. Reliving the dream in my mind, I cum very quickly.

"Isabella!" I moan.

With every moment that passes, I realize that I want Isabella. But I don't date, and I certainly don't do relationships.

Maybe I should just fuck her and leave her. I step out of the shower and dress myself.

I walk out of my bedroom, and a plan forms in my head. Just a good fucking with the girl and then she will be out of my system.

Stepping out of my house, I get into my car and decide to drive to her apartment building. Parking the car and shutting it down, I take a deep breath. After looking at the building I get out and walk to the entrance, pushing the button next to her name and wait for her to answer.

After a couple of minutes, I still don't have an answer, and at that moment, someone leaves the building. I slip inside and walk up the stairs. I take my wallet out, taking one of my credit cards in my hand. I stop in front of her door and try to open it.

It only takes one try and I'm in. I look around, wondering what the hell I am doing inside her apartment.

I go to her bedroom and look in all her dresser drawers, under her mattress, and in every small place in the room.

I finally find what I'm looking for and put it in the back pocket of my pants. I look around to see if anything is out of order, before leaving the room. I walk out of the apartment, downstairs, and wait in my car for her to arrive.

Half an hour later, a car parks in front of her building, and she steps out. Felix gets out of the driver's side. They are both laughing, and I decide to step out of my car.

"Isabella," I call out. They both look my way, surprised to see me standing there. "I want to talk to you."

She nods and walks inside the building. I follow her closely.

"Boss," Felix stops me. "I have a question."

"Ask."

"Can Izzy start working in the bar?"

"Why?"

"Well, she doesn't work, and she wants to earn some money," he explains.

"So, it isn't because you want to fuck her while working?" I question him. He looks shocked at my question, but doesn't answer it. "I will talk about it with Isabella."

Felix nods, stepping back into his car. "See you later."

I only nod, walking into Isabella's building. She is waiting at the stairs for me. When she sees me, she goes upstairs. I follow her closely, and she leads me to the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks me. Sitting down, I look at her and give her a small smile.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

She steps closer, standing between my legs. She looks down and takes my face into her hands. "Why?"

"I realize that I've hurt you," I tell her. The feelings are starting to grow again. "I want to know you."

"You said that yesterday," she whispers.

"I meant that," I say. "I really do."

"Do you really mean it, or…" She stops talking and looks me in the eye. "Or are you just trying to get in my pants to get me out of your system."

Shocked, I shake my head. "No."

"Jasper," she begins. "I think I'm starting to get to know you."

"How?" I ask her.

"I see you looking at me, but I also see the way you act around other girls," she answers honestly. "You're not the type of guy to have a steady relationship."

I know she's right, but I don't want to admit it.

"You're the type of guy who wants to get into a girl's pants and then leave her, never talking to her again." She goes further into her explanation. "I just don't understand where Alice fits into that story."

"Alice knows me," I answer. "The real me."

Isabella kneels down. "Yesterday you asked me why I acted like a cold bitch that seduces different guys at the same time. Do you still want that answer?"

I can only nod, looking straight into her eyes.

"Anthony," she whispers. I look strangely at her, wondering what she means. "I met him in high school."

"You already told me that," I tell her.

"I know, but now I'm going to tell you the complete story." She stands up and goes to sit on the sofa next to me. I turn to my side so I can look at her. "I was seventeen years old when we met. He was three years older, a senior in our school. He was one of the cool and popular guys."

She looks to the window, and she has a faraway look in her eyes.

"If I tell you what kind of girl I was in high school you are going to laugh." She looks back at me, and I shake my head at her, letting her know that I'm not going to laugh.

"I was the nerd, the geek of our high school. So when Anthony saw me, I didn't believe that he wanted me. He asked me out on a date, but I refused the first couple of times."

She sighs and looks at me.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"He eventually won me over, and we went on a date. He was nice, sweet, and bought me the nicest gifts. I fell in love very quickly."

Tears are falling from her eyes. I sit closer to her and wipe them away. I can see hurt in her eyes.

"Eventually, he got me in his bed. The first few days after, he didn't contact me, and I thought he got what he wanted from me. I went to school and ignored everybody around me. One day, I was sitting in the library studying for a biology test, and Anthony stood in front of me, grinning like a mad man."

"What did he want?"

"To apologize," she whispers. "And I immediately believed him. Once again, he started giving me the most amazing gifts, but he also was pushing me to do things for him. In the beginning I refused, but he was, still is, very persuasive, and I started to do those things. First, it was bringing packages to some of his friends, later on he started using me for his friends."

She stops talking and looks away. I turn her face so that she's looking back at me. I can see shame in her eyes, and I'm wondering what has happened.

"Tell me," I whisper to her. "You can trust me."

"He asked me to move in with him, and like the lovesick girl I was back then, I did. My parents weren't happy, but I had just turned eighteen, so I didn't care what they thought."

The faraway look appeared again, but she kept talking.

"I was going to start my future with the love of my life. I couldn't have been happier. In the beginning everything was so good, but then he came to me with a request. He had a friend that was still a virgin, and he wanted to help him. I asked him what he wanted to do. His answer was that he was going to gift me to him. I was shocked that he would say something like that. I refused, of course."

"What happened?" I ask her.

"He used all his charm and convinced me that it was a one-time thing."

"But it wasn't," I state. She looks up and shakes her head.

"He came with another friend, and he convinced me once more. Later on, he told me we could make money with it. I refused, telling him that I couldn't have sex with people I didn't know. He showed me something, telling me that it would help me with everything. It was pills. He gave me the pills and a bottle of water. He urged me to take them. I did it, without knowing what I was swallowing. Anthony was right, of course, I felt very good and fucking various boys went without a hitch. I became a whore, and Anthony earned the money, besides that, I became addicted to the stuff that Anthony gave me. First the pills, ecstasy, and then coke. I was blindsided by love, and I didn't see that he was cheating on me. I got arrested by the cops, but they knew I was just a pawn in a bigger case. They knew who I was working for, but I refused to give them what they wanted."

I realize that I already know the rest of the story.

"They gave me a choice. I could go to jail, rehab, or tell them the name of my boss."

"What did you choose?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"Rehab," she answers. "In rehab, I came to the conclusion that Anthony wasn't worth my time, but he knew that I was free and clean, and he looked me up. He ordered me around again, but I'm stronger now than before rehab. I refused to do things for him, but he kept coming to me, and it became harder. I was glad that the fight happened in your bar. It made it easier to break up, but I'm still afraid that he will come back."

This story makes me angry. I look into her eyes and I feel the need to protect her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Are you still in contact with him?" I ask her. She shakes her head and wipes away the remaining tears.

"He came to my apartment a few days ago, and we talked. I said that I didn't want to see him anymore," she tells me. "It all went so easy, too easy."

"Too easy?" I ask her and she nods.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry." I look at her. "I have one more question, though."

She nods to let me know that I can ask it.

"Why do you flirt with all the guys? You should be avoiding them."

"I act this way because I can show them that I'm the one that controls everything, not them."

"It's not the right way," I tell her.

"I know, but it's the only way I know."

I take her hands, and look into her eyes. "I will help you."

She nods. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I open her fridge and take a bottle of water. I go back to her, giving her the bottle.

"I have to make a phone call," I tell her. She looks up, giving me a smile. "I will be right back."

She nods and I walk outside her apartment. I take my phone out and call Jacob.

"Jazzman, how are you?" he greets me.

"I need your help," I tell him.

"Tell me what you want."

"Anthony Masen," I say to him. "Get me as much information about him as you can."

I know he already looked him up, but that was his connection with Isabella. Now, I want to know everything about him.

"Will do," he tells me. "I will call you back."

"Thanks, dude." I hang up the phone. I take a deep breath before walking back inside. Isabella is still sitting on the sofa where I left her.

I go sit next to her and play with her hair.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?" I ask her shocked.

"For listening to me."

"You don't have to thank me for that," I tell her. "I now understand you more."

She drinks from her bottle and sighs. "I know you are not Anthony."

"But?"

"You are a player, Jasper," she says. "I don't trust players."

"You're right," I admit. "I'm a player, but…"

I halt my sentence and think about what I can tell her.

She looks questioningly at me. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I want to be friends with you, Isabella," I say.

"Izzy," she says. "You can call me Izzy."

I smile at her. "I know, but I like your full name, and you're avoiding the subject."

She looks away, blushing. I take her chin and force her to look at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her.

"I have weird feelings when I'm around you," she admits. "I don't know if I can stay just friends with you and see you with all those women."

I find it weird she says such a thing after last night with Felix, but I don't comment on it.

"I will promise you something," I tell her. I take her hands in mine and look straight into her eyes. The next thing I say is something I never thought I would say to a girl. "If you try to quit your flirting, I will try to stop using women for pleasure."

"You cannot promise that," she says.

"I can always try."

She shakes her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

She stands up, looks at me, and then walks away.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I can hear her footsteps coming closer again, and I look back up. She stares at me with an empty look in her eyes.

"I can't promise you I can change, Jasper," she says and she turns back around.

I stand up, following her, but then halt my steps. I see her walking into her bedroom, and I decide to leave her alone. I think she needs to think about everything.

Arriving downstairs, I get in my car and look one last time up to her apartment. I hope I can break down her walls.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Will Jasper get to know Bella or will she keep up her walls?  
Let me know what you think!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
